


Shattered Glass

by ToTheMax



Series: Rowan's October Challenge [7]
Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Doppelganger Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheMax/pseuds/ToTheMax
Summary: Maxx has had enough with this game his doppelganger is playing with his other pals. He decides to have a nice chat.





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOF TALK ABOUT A BLAST FROM THE PAST OK
> 
> SO THIS FIC IS INSPIRED BY A VERY OLD FANFIC I WROTE IN LIKE, 2016. IT'S A SELF-INSTERT FIC AND THE WRITING WASN'T THAT GOOD BUT THE CONCEPT IS GREAT AND I'M DECIDING TO REVISIT IT FOR THIS. WHO KNOWS I MAY EVEN REWRITE IT IN THE FUTURE

Maxx’s hands were planted firmly on his dresser, staring into his mirror with a cross expression. He knew what was on the other side, he needed to see it again.

“Hey.” He raised one hand, and roughly knocked on the glass. “Hey, I know you're there.”

He waited for a sign. A flicker of the lights, a shift of the mirror. Nothing happened. Maxx snuffed, tightening his mouth into nearly a snarl.

“Hey!” Again, a rougher knock in the mirror. “Wake the hell up.”

Finally, his lamp brightened, the dimmed almost to nothing before returning to normal. The mirror wavered, and then his reflection moved while he was standing still.

“What do you want?” Maxx’s reflection hissed in his gravelly tone. “I was trying to get  _ some  _ sleep.”

“The hell makes you think you deserve any?” Maxx snapped. “What did you do?”

“Me?” Mirror Maxx stepped back from the mirror, placing his scarred hand over his chest. “What did I do?"

“I mean Cody.” Maxx’s hands curled into fists. “He went haywire this morning and I wanna know why. You guys did it, and nobody else is talking.”

“We’re trying to sleep,” Mirror Maxx said. “There's a giant fucking monster outside, and we’re sick of fighting it. As for Cody…” he paused to chuckle. “What makes you think he cares to tell me?”

Maxx stepped back from the mirror with a shake of his head. “Well, you're the only one talking. Care to give us any hint as to what the fuck is happening over there?”

Mirror Maxx paused, letting fury overtake himself for a moment. He decided to take it easy for now. “I don't know how many times I have to tell you.” He leaned against his dresser, breathing slowly. “Life here fucking sucks. It's miserable. We can't even leave the house because of Pistol outside, and if it goes anywhere else, the dogs will wake up and we’ll be dead faster. I don't blame Cody for going over there a while.”

“If coming over here means nearly chopping Dan’s arm off, I'm starting to think that maybe you should just stay over there.” Maxx’s body sent a tremor through itself, remembering the hour before. Cody’s eyes started shining a brilliant blue, brighter than his eyes naturally were. That's all Maxx saw of him before he charged to the kitchen. He hid in his room once the screams started ringing.

“You can’t smash all the mirrors,” Mirror Maxx said. “Yeah, you can break these, but there's that other one deep in the woods. You won't be able to find it.”

“You keep saying that,” Maxx muttered, turning away from the mirror. “Listen, if you're not gonna talk, then we don't have to. You can go away, now.” He flopped onto his bed with a heavy sigh.  _ He's never gonna talk.  _

“Actually,” Mirror Maxx said, a strong hint of hesitation in his voice, “I had a question.”

Maxx was silent. He didn't want a question from  _ him _ , or anyone else over there.

Mirror Maxx, however, took the silence as a means to continue. “Do you think  _ we _ could live over there? Like, if we found a way out for good.”

Maxx paused, initially not going to answer, but the question made him wonder. Finally, he said, “No. No chance in hell. You realize what you've done to us?” He put his hands under his head as he stared at his ceiling. “How do we know you won't just do it to other people?”

“We- I won't,” Mirror Maxx answered. “I'm done with this.”

“You said that last time.”

“I mean it this time.”

“You said  _ that _ last time, too.” Maxx sat up, staring at his mirror through the glass. “Then you took over my body and tried to kill my best friends.” Now, he stood, pacing back to the mirror. “I can't trust you.  _ We  _ can't trust you.”

Mirror Maxx stepped away from the mirror with a defeated sigh. “Fine, whatever. Thought I was getting somewhere,” he added under his breath.

“Maybe if you tell your boys to chill the fuck out, we would be getting somewhere,” Maxx snapped. “As for now, fuck you.”

Mirror Maxx looked genuinely hurt. “Dude, what the hell?”

“What do you mean? Am I not allowed to cuss you out after all this shit you've put us through?” Maxx leaned his head to the side, his tone over saturated with accusation. “Am I not allowed to be angry because I hurt your feelings after that pathetic attempt of an apology?”

Mirror Maxx looked down, dragging his nails on his broken dresser. “Maxx, look-”

“Sorry doesn't even begin to try to fix what you did,” Maxx continued. “What happens if I do accept your apology? You're gonna take advantage of me and actually kill my friends. Just like you do with anybody that tries to come near us. But, whatever,” his tone suggested sarcasm as he continued, “You're  _ sorry _ . That's all that matters, is that you don't  _ want  _ to do this, you just follow your leader like a kicked fucking puppy because you can't make any decisions for yourself!” 

Maxx ended the rant with a punch to the mirror, making Mirror Maxx cry out and step back.

A small, spiderweb cracking had formed where Maxx punched. Not enough to shatter it, but enough to be beyond repair.

“Maxx…” his mirror whimpered, tears shining in his eyes. He tightly held his chest, which was throbbing. “Please. Stop.”

Maxx just glowered at him, threatening to scream. “Then leave,” he finally said lowly, turning and falling onto his bed without a second glance to the mirror.

He knew the other one left when he felt a hollow ache in his chest. That was the only hurt he achellowed himself to feel achellowed he fell asleep, angry.


End file.
